It was me
by Dreams On Fire
Summary: C'est brutal, mais exactement ça. Je me sens comme une accidentée de la route. Un choc, une douleur et plus rien...


Je ne possède rien et pour ce court one shot, je me suis inspirée des fics de Mamzel'lvl et Choco-Production. En espérant que ma version vous plaise... Et avant de filer, merci encore pour vos reviews ! **LoveJEW**...

* * *

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou bien pleurer. Cette journée est pour ainsi dire étrange... Je suis là, seule, dans cette chambre qui aurait du être mienne, à attendre pour un mariage qui n'est pas mien, que l'homme de ma vie me dise qu'il est temps. Qu'il est temps qu'il aille se marier. Je dois avouer que j'ai vu pas mal de choses étranges dans mon existence : des personnes qui savent voler, traverser les murs, entendre les pensées des gens... Et il est vrai que je suis moi même un peu... spéciale... Mais là, je pense que je suis au summum de la bizarrerie... Je suis ici, étouffant dans cette robe blanc cassé brodée de motifs noirs. Une robe qu'**Il** a choisit pour moi, avec moi. Oui, parce que celle qu'_Elle_ avait prise pour moi au début, ne _Lui _a pas plu. Il est vrai qu'elle avait un décolleté assez... pigeonnant, mais au delà de ça, elle était tout simplement sublime. Alors je me retrouve ici, dans cette chambre, avec cette robe magnifique sur moi... À attendre pour un mariage qui aurait dû être mien...

_Parce que depuis le début, c'était Lui et Moi._** J'étais là.**

Je soupire et admire mon environnement. Je suis face au lit et je me surprend même à m'imaginer dedans... Mais la réalité me rattrape bien vite lorsque j'entends frapper à la porte. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Je sais que c'est_ Lui_. J'ai appris à sentir sa présence. J'ai appris chaque détails de son corps. Je connais son odeur par coeur et je m'amuse parfois à lui prendre un peu de son eau de colonne pour m'en mettre. Zack me prend pour une folle, et je crois bien qu'il a raison. "_**Tu sens le mec à trois bornes !**_" comme il dit. Mais j'aime ça. Me sentir proche de lui en quelque sorte. Comme quand je lui pique un de ses sweaters lorsque j'ai froid. Je me sens en sécurité. Quelque part, ça me rassure. C'est...

« - Flatteur ! »

« - Gênant, fis-je avec un sourire. »

Il me regarde amusé. C'est injuste, tu peux lire dans mes pensées et les retourner contre moi, alors que moi, bah j'ai rien ! Il me lance un clin d'oeil qui, dois-je vraiment le préciser ? me fait tout de suite craquer... Mon dieu, je me vengerai ! Et arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle, pensais-je en lui tirant la langue. Il me sourit. J'adore pouvoir lire sur son visage. Pouvoir déceler chaque sentiment qu'il éprouve, chaque sensation qui le traverse. Je connais chacune de ses mimiques ; la place de ses sourcils lorsqu'il réfléchit ; la fossette qui se creuse du coté droit, juste au dessus de ses lèvres quand il sourit... Je le regarde, et je sais, simplement. Comme en ce moment. Son visage est calme, il parait serein et sérieux. Mais je sens que dans le fond il bouillonne... Il porte une main dans sa poche et laisse l'autre pendre simplement le long de son corps. Et de temps en temps, il s'en sert pour se frotter la nuque, signe typique de nervosité chez lui.

« - Tu es prête ? »

Pas vraiment.

« - Absolument, dis-je feintant un sourire. »

Ce sourire, il n'y a bien que **Lui** qu'il ne dupe pas. Je suis plutôt bonne comédienne, sans me vanter bien sur. Mais s'il y a bien une personne qui me connaît vraiment, je veux dire après mon père et Zack, c'est _Lui_. Parce que même si cela fait seulement un an que l'on s'est rencontré, il a tout de suite su lire en moi. Et il faut dire qu'il a une aide plutôt précieuse...

« - C'est vrai, avoue t-il simplement. Claire, dis moi ce qui ne va pas... »

« - Tout va bien ! Promis, ajoutais-je devant son regard perplexe. C'est juste que j'ai peur de m'exposer face à toutes ces personnes... »

« - Claire tu es cheerleader... Tu a été élue reine de ton lycée et tu vas écrire le discours de fin d'étude... Alors, non, tu n'es pas agoraphobe*... Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sens, depuis quelques mois déjà. Tu vas de plus en plus mal mais tu joues la bonne figure. Tu dupes peut-être tout le monde, mais d'autres Claire, pas moi... me dit-il sérieusement. Maintenant, dis moi. »

Son ton relève presque de l'autorité. Tu me connais définitivement trop. Dois-je vraiment tout te dire ? Et risquer de tout perdre ? Je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir. Je ne suis définitivement pas prête de le pouvoir. À vrai dire, je ne pense pas l'être un jour. Et le problème est bien là. Je ne suis pas prête. Tu vas te marier, et tout ce que j'ai tant redouté va arriver. Tu vas t'éloigner de moi. Même si tu prétends le contraire, c'est ce qu'il va arriver. Et je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à te perdre. Bien sur, les premiers mois seront identiques à ceux que nous avons toujours passés ensemble. Mais très vite, tu vas annuler une ou deux sorties, pour qu'au final, je puisse les compter sur les doigts d'une main... Et le pire, ce sera que les infimes heures qu'il nous restera. Parce que toutes seront en _Sa_ présence. Et puis, tu finiras par ne plus passer du temps avec moi. Tu auras une famille et tu voudras t'en occuper. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je le conçois parfaitement. Même si j'ai du mal à accepter cette idée. J'aimerais que tu restes à moi et rien qu'à moi... Et arrête de me regarder comme si c'était la première fois que tu me voyais comme ça. Tu me connais non ? Tu sais que je peux être jalouse. Très jalouse.

« - Claire... »

« - Peter, lançais-je sur le même ton que lui. »

« - Écoute moi bien, me dit-il en me tenant par les épaules. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Et ça, rien ne le changera jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais. Ni rien, ni _personne_, me dit-il droit dans les yeux, insistant sur le mot personne. Je sais que tu as peur. Et crois moi, tu n'es pas seule. Mais je t'ai fait une promesse il y a quelques temps déjà. Celle de rester auprès de toi. Quoi qu'il arrive. Alors non Claire, je ne te laisserai définitivement pas... Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je tiens énormément à toi. Et ce, promesse ou pas... »

Je reste quelques secondes sonnée par toutes ces révélations. C'est vrai que depuis que l'on se connaît, il n'a jamais vraiment dit explicitement qu'il tenait à moi. Il est toujours très protecteur, très doux. Mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu me dire une seule fois qu'il tenait à moi. Ni même qu'il m'aimait... Et maintenant qu'il me dit ça, j'ai presque l'impression que ce n'est pas réel, presque forcé... Je suis tout simplement incroyablement stupide de penser de telles choses, je sais. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, la peur prend le dessus.

« - C'est normal. Et je ne peux malheureusement te le garantir qu'avec ma parole... Tu dois avoir confiance en moi Claire. Je sais que tu doutes de moi, et je ne peux pas t'en tenir rigueur... Mais crois moi, je... »

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas devant un témoin essoufflé qui n'est autre que Nathan, mon père biologique. Il regarde Peter et lui lance quelques paroles que je ne prends même pas la peine d'écouter. Il me regarde et me lance un sourire gêné que je ne lui rends pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que si je suis proche de Peter, je ne suis pas prête de l'être avec mon "père". C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne l'appelle jamais papa. Cet homme est imbu de sa personne, autoritaire avec tous ceux qu'il "_aime_", il ne se préoccupe que de son image et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que personne ne sait que je suis sa fille. Pas même sa femme. Surtout pas sa femme. En fait, les seules personnes au courant sont Peter, Nathan, mon père et Zack. Il essaye juste de se donner bonne conscience en s'occupant de moi et je ne supporte pas l'hypocrisie. Je ne suis plus une gamine de 10 ans à qui on promettrait la lune et qui se contenterait de vous sourire stupidement, éblouie... A croire que si je tiens quelque chose de lui, c'est bien son caractère et sa volonté...  
J'ai une vie des plus pourrie...

Nathan s'éclipse et Peter me regarde désolé. Tu n'y peux rien Peter. Tu es bien la seule personne qui m'aide à tenir ici. Je crois que sans toi, j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs j'en suis sûre, tu es **La** lumière dans le noir qu'est ma vie. Et je ne te le dirai jamais assez, mais merci, merci d'être là pour la gamine paumée que je suis... Merci d'être toi tout simplement, et de ne pas me juger quand je te parle de mes problèmes d'adolescente stupide en crise... Il ne me le dit pas, essaye vainement de me le cacher, mais je lis dans ses yeux qu'il est touché. T'es mon moteur. Je voulais juste te le dire avant que tu "partes"... Il me sourit et se dirige vers la porte. Il allait la refermée quand il revient sur ses pas et susurre quelques mots qui me bouleversent.

« - Je t'aime Claire... »

J'ai une vie pourrie et voilà à quoi elle se résume : j'ai dix sept ans ; je peux me régénérer, ce qui veut dire que je ne mourrai sûrement jamais ; il y a un an, j'ai été sauvée in extremis des mains d'un psychopathe par un homme que j'avais croisé quelque minutes plus tôt, dans un couloir, et dont j'étais immédiatement tombée sous le charme ; j'ai appris quelques semaines après que mon père biologique n'était autre que le futur président des États-Unis et que l'homme qui m'avait sauvée n'était autre que son frère, donc mon oncle ; et aujourd'hui, je me retrouve demoiselle d'honneur pour la femme qui va se marier avec mon oncle, dont je suis éperdument amoureuse... Je suis dangereusement atteinte, et également persuadée que l'on pourrai facilement faire de ma vie une série télévisée. "_**Claire, ou l'histoire d'un destin maudît.**_"

* * *

La voilà qui arrive, celle qui va me prendre l'homme que j'aime. Elle est radieuse. Oui... Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour la qualifier. Elle sourit et avance lentement aux bras d'un homme qui lui ressemble et qui, je suppose, est son père. Je _Le_ regarde qui lui la regarde _Elle_. Cette fois je sais que j'ai perdu. Si les mots le peuvent, les yeux eux, ne mentent pas. Il l'aime. Et je ne pourrais jamais lutter contre ça. C'est un sentiment puissant qui vous prend aux tripes et vous mène par le bout du nez. Fascinant... Mais si vous vous trouvez du mauvais côté, alors attention. Je comprends aujourd'hui pourquoi le visage et le regard de celui dans le fond des photos, juste derrière le couple souriant et heureux, sont si triste. C'est parce qu'il aime la personne au premier plan... Le discours du prêtre avance et les ultimes questions entraînent les ultimes réponses. C'est ainsi que résonnent les mots des mariés.

« - Oui, je le veux. »

Et voilà. Le dernier espoir qui s'envole... Je veux pleurer, mais je ne le ferais pas. Pas devant _Eux_, pas devant _Lui_. Le temps passe, et pourtant je ne m'en aperçois pas. Parce que pour moi, tout vient de s'arrêter. Mon monde déjà si fragile vient de s'écrouler et je ne suis plus que spectatrice de ma vie. Victime d'un destin qui prend plaisir à me faire souffrir, j'entame une longue descente aux enfers...

_Parce que depuis le début j'étais là. C'était Moi. Lui et Moi_. "_Save the cheerleader, save the world_.", **j'étais là**.

* * *

Ils sont au milieu de la piste, sous les regards bienveillants de leurs invités. Leur première danse... Devrais-je être émue ? Ou tout du moins contente pour _Lui_ ? _Eux_ ? Parce que je ne le suis pas. Vraiment pas. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. La douleur anesthésie mon coeur et mes sentiments. Je crois que c'est l'effet de choc. C'est brutal, mais exactement ça. Je me sens comme une accidentée de la route. Un choc, une douleur et plus rien...

Je me lève pendant le discours de la jeune épouse. Celui qu'elle donne au nom du _Couple_. Là où ils remercient leurs parents de les avoir mis au monde, la nourrice de leur avoir si bien changé les couches... J'exagère, mais il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, je souffre. Je prends mon sac et commence à partir. Quelques invités me regardent légèrement outrés, d'autres curieux de me voir quitter la salle ainsi, en plein discours. Peu m'importe, s'ils ne sont pas contents, qu'ils aillent au diable... Pendant que je marche en direction des vestiaires, je sens _Ses_ yeux sur moi. Je sais qu'il se questionne, je ferais la même chose à sa place. Je m'arrête et lève mes yeux vers lui. Je suis désolée Peter. Mais je ne suis forte qu'avec toi. Et maintenant, tu n'es plus là... **Je t'aime Peter**, mais pas comme toi tu m'aimes. Pas comme une nièce doit aimer son oncle... Il faut que je commence à prendre ma vie en main. Seule. Et je sais que je ne pourrais pas le faire en te voyant tous les jours avec **Elle**, ta femme, celle à qui tu as promis l'éternité de ta vie, même si elle ne se doute pas à quel point le sens de ce mot est réel. Au revoir Peter. Tu resteras à jamais mon héros.

J'arrive vers la porte d'entrée de la grande demeure des Petrelli, et lance un sourire à la personne qui s'occupe des vêtements des invités. Pendant qu'elle cherche la veste en cuir que Peter m'avait offerte à mon anniversaire, je détache la gourmette gravée à mon nom de mon poignet.

« - Anthony, tu pourra donner ça au marié s'il te plait ? Dis-je en lui tendant le bijou. »

« - Bien sur ! Tu veux que je lui fasse part de quelque chose ? »

« - Non, pas la peine. Il comprendra, soufflé-je en souriant tristement. »

Je regarde une dernière fois par l'embrasure de la porte. Je grave l'image de son visage dans mon esprit. Le teint de sa peau, la douceur de ses yeux, ses cheveux en bataille... Je regarde Anthony qui s'excuse silencieusement avant de m'ouvrir la porte. J'aurai pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme lui, doux, drôle, attentionné. Mais je le suis déjà, amoureuse... Une fois dehors, je hèle un taxi. New-York ne dort jamais heureusement... Le chauffeur attends que je donne ma destination. J'hésite encore. Si je fais des efforts, peut-être que j'arriverai à supporter cette image. Celle de Peter marié, celle d'une femme touchant sa peau, caressant sa joue, effleurant ses lèvres... Non, définitivement non. Je n'y arriverai pas, je le sais. Je crois que je prends la meilleure des solutions pour moi, même si c'est la plus lâche : je fuis... Oui, je pars. Je demande au chauffeur de me conduire à l'aéroport. Ce soir, je partirai pour une destination inconnue... Loin de cette ville, de cette vie, loin de **Lui**.

**Parce que tout ça aurait dû être à moi. Depuis le début. J'étais là, c'était Lui et Moi. J'étais là...**

« - Adieu Peter... »

* * *

_*Agoraphobie : Peur de la foule._


End file.
